AkuRoku - Something in the Water
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: So yeah! Axel finds an old room that was used by Vexen. Basically a huge swimming pool. Sorry if it's long with the beginning or it's not the level of smuttiness that you wanted. Sometimes I wanna write simple stuff like this for practice, 'kay? Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! I love you guys! Rated M for Roxy smut! 3


_Heyo! Sorry it's been so long! My computer was taken away from me, so… Yeah! A bit of Roxas stuff today! Not full-on smut; more like foreplay little stuff. I'm promising more smut soon though!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please_ _ **review**_ _! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for a little sexual stuff to Roxy. I don't own KH, Axel, or Roxy! Thanks!_

 **AkuRoku – Something in the Water**

"Hey. Wake up." Roxas didn't want to wake up. He always knew that whenever Axel's voice was quiet and excited about something this early in the morning he'd inevitably hurt in certain places later in the day. The blonde just rolled away from the elder.

"No... Not today… I have missions today, Axel…" That persistent little pyro… He'd walked over, at least by the faint clipping sound of his boots against the floor, and started shaking the sleepy teen awake. The blonde was forced awake eventually, propping himself on his hand and rubbing his eye with the other with a pissed-off look in his gaze. "What do you want? I'm still all beat up from yesterday and I want to heal up as much as possible before Saїx puts me on the list _again_ …"

The evidence of that 'beating up' was still on his body from the edges of bandages visible past the hems of his coat and a fat gauze pad taped to his forehead. He'd had it difficult yesterday with Xion, who'd somehow remained unscathed from their Agrabah mission. Axel lightly placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, who moved away, wincing a bit.

"Will you just listen? So- I had nothing to do yesterday-"

"So you slept. End of story. Good night, Axel." Roxas made a move to fall back into his pillow, but the redhead as faster, sitting on top of the pillow so that the blonde's head fell into his lap. His face automatically blushed a faint pink. " _Fine_. Tell me what it is. Then let me sleep…"

"So, instead of sleeping I went on a little adventure. And I found a room in the basement that wasn't one of Vexen's labs, you know? And I found something awesome in there. You wanna see?" His voice was grating on Roxas' nerves, but the gentle hand that was on his shoulder was nice. The guy really just wanted to mess around like friends this time, nothing like other times he'd promised something awesome...

The blonde lay back for a few more seconds, warming up to the idea slowly. Then he rose and stared Axel straight in the eye. He was a little intimidating when he was serious. But only a little bit. Like a fluffy little blonde puppy who wants to make known that this is its territory. Adorable. "No funny stuff?"

"Promise."

"No dragging me into stuff I don't wanna get into?"

"Nope."

The teen wet his lips before stammering the last question with a slightly redder face. "No sexy-time?"

Axel just smirked. "Not if you don't want it…" That earned him a nice, solid punch in the side. But it was so worth it… "Well, are you coming or not? Demyx might already have dibs on it and I don't want to be in there with him."

"Demyx?" The teen looked confused, but then shook it off. As long as he was going to be okay, he was up for it. "I'll go with you, but just make it quick. If I'm late again to get my assignment Saїx said he'd tell Xemnas." Then he smiled. "And then half of the people who were there started calling Superior Mansex under their breath. Remind me again how that started?"

Axel opened his room door for him and started trotting down the stairs, hands behind his neck and a calm smile on his face that lifted the teardrop marks on his cheeks. "I think Xigbar, Demyx, and I were online and we started looking up stupid stuff. Apparently people liked the changing of the letters in Mansex' name so we just adopted it." He held up a few flights in front of the teen, who was practically running to keep up with him.

"Now I get it. The internet is a weird place sometimes." Roxas gazed at all the marks on the walls they passed. That symbol was so commonplace that sometimes he forgot that it was usually emblazoned in black or silver on everything here. As he wondered where the biggest seal was, he was suddenly pulled aside by Axel into a side hallway that he'd never been in.

He noticed the slight smirk on the redhead's face as he tugged the blonde along various twisting corridors and curving, rickety staircases that all seemed to go straight down. He'd never understand how the elder man remembered the way down here. Then he was met with a single door.

"Is this it?" The door looked like all the rest, seeming to basically be anything but surprising to the blonde.

"Yep." The man opened the door and cool blue light washed over the pair. "Aren't I right that Demyx might have dibs? I think that this might be part of some weird nuclear thing that Vexen had going for a while, like the cooling chamber or something, but for the most part I'm sure it's safe."

What lay before them was something resembling a huge swimming pool, white light from above hitting and lighting up the white space with wavery blue light. Roxas hadn't really seen anything like it. The water was clear all the way to a murky bottom. Did it go on forever? There were three tiers to it. A section that seemed about his height deep, an area that was at least twenty or so feet deeper, and then the dark pit. Weird.

Then he noticed the taller man dashing for the water, his coat already torn away. He was a streak of red hair, tan skin and black underwear until he hit the clear liquid. Then he was just a wavering, soaked Axel. When he surfaced, Roxas couldn't help but laugh in the way that his hair looked so different when he was wet.

"C'mon!" The elder waved a hand to come in and the blonde was apprehensive at best. Terrified at worst. He knotted his hands into his coat for a few more seconds before thinking ' _If I don't go in voluntarily, he might drag me in behind him…'_ He unzipped his coat and unhooked the extra bits before running as fast as he could into the water.

He shivered as he surfaced. He was nearly frozen in here! Then he rethought for a second. This was probably Vexen's doing… Damned ice-wielder! Roxas' teeth were chattering as he paddled over to where Axel had just been, swimming lithely in the water.

In contrast, Axel seemed more at home here than he was in the heat. You'd expect him to hate this sort of stuff, not swimming in it like an eel. He came up to the blonde from underwater and pushed him over, sending the teen head over heels into the deeper water. Roxas could only stand on tiptoes in this depth, while it was a little less than shoulder-height to the elder. At least the kid could swim.

"You jerk!" He wasn't as mad as he was laughing in surprise. Hurling his arm out in front of him, he sent a large wave over in the fire-wielder's direction, hitting him off guard. He was having fun, warming up to the water. He was met with a few strikes of the water back, the end result a short water-fight that declared Axel the clear winner for some reason. The only reason he'd won was that he'd swum up to the teen from underneath and grabbed his ankle, pulling him under as well.

"Truce!" The blonde cried once he was freed. He was gasping for air, both of them were, clinging to each other in the water. Roxas' face turned sober and then he saw that the redhead's face had turned into a small smile. "What?"

"You're really cute anyway…" The blonde blushed at that comment, looking down at his chest before Axel lifted a hand and tilted his chin up gently, making him look into his eyes. "But… You're even cuter than normal when you're laughing." His voice seemed quieter than before, more contemplative. His eyes were turning slowly darker and darker, the shines in them looking like little smiles at the lower edge of his irises.

The teen didn't know what was happening before it did. A pair of warm lips were against his suddenly, and all he felt was heat rather than the cold water. He kissed the elder back and felt Axel's sure hands roam around his sides and back, up his spine and cradling the back of his head as the kiss changed from simple to a deep one with a single touch of his tongue. Roxas knew what was happening, sure, but he didn't really fully feel it until his tongue met the sharp edges of the redhead's canines.

Axel felt the kid's heart beating like a cannon, even with the force. He moved away for a second, a little happy that the teen leaned forward, clearly wanting more. "Don't have a heart attack on my account…"

The blonde laughed faintly and turned his head, dipping his tongue back in and weaving the fingers of one hand into the elder's hair. Tugging on it lightly, he felt the man tilt his head back and then he attacked the skin of his throat and shoulders with small nips and long kisses. He felt more than heard the redhead's chuckle against his lips as he leaned into his touch.

"Hmm?" the teen murmured against his skin, catching the gaze of one emerald eye as he peered up from his shoulder.

"You said no sexy-time… Did you change your mind or something…?" His voice sounded rich and slightly sarcastic as it usually was, but a little strained, as if he was holding back. Then he laughed a bit again, his eyes narrowing to near-slits. "You know… Vexen will get mad at us if he finds out we contaminated this place… if we get that far, I mean…"

"Shut up…" The phrase was in a short peal of laughter and paired with a smile as the teen met his lips again. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I certainly am not going to do it here of all places…" He smiled bigger and kissed Axel a few more times before letting go of him, swimming over to the edge of the pool and hoisting himself onto the concrete. He then lay flat on his back on the slightly warm surface, his lower legs bent into the cool water. Roxas closed his eyes but then opened them as he heard the sound of dripping water, feeling some bead on his skin.

"How about right here?" Axel's voice was a purr straight into his ear, his fingers running low on his stomach. His smirk was as wicked as the rest of him as he kissed and nipped down the side of the teen's neck, ending at his collarbones and then moving down a little more until he heard a soft moan. He bit lightly into the soft bud and then sucked on it a little as one of his hands moved to wrap around Roxas' back and hold onto his shoulder. The other slipped past the teen's underwear and stroked him lightly. "Seems you're all but ready to do this…"

"Idiot…" Even that word came out as a moan. Damn him… Roxas arched his back in the touch to his chest and to his meager erection, biting his lips to keep from spilling all the moans and noises that piled in his throat. He shook his head back and forth while the rest of him shivered in the slight chill of a wet body. But that was remedied easily by the heat that built up from both Axel's touch and himself. "Axel… Axel, please stop… Not now…" His pleading sounded weak. He had to stop talking to gasp and breathe as he felt a familiar heat boil near his hips.

The elder man smirked and kissed the teen to absorb some of the heavy moans and cries of his name as a warm liquid coated his hand and the blonde's hips. He didn't even care that Roxas' hands were pulling at his hair a bit too hard, that his teeth were biting at his lips a little too painfully.

Once the teen's breathing had calmed and his heartbeat back to normal, he held onto the redhead. He found his voice again. "Axel…"

"Yeah…?" He felt Roxas' hands move to the sides of his face.

"Thanks for showing me this place..."

"Anytime… I love you."

Axel felt the smile on the blonde's lips as he rose to kiss him.

"I love you too…"


End file.
